Talk:Ryūko Matoi
Ryuko's recent speed upgrade is for combat speed and reactions only. Needs fixing LordAizenSama (talk) 04:26, February 11, 2017 (UTC) We treat movement speed and combat speed/reactions as the same thing unless they're explicitly stated/shown to be different. The Everlasting (talk) 04:27, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Why should we assume she can move as fast as she can swing her sword? Is there a page or thread detailing this? LordAizenSama (talk) 04:32, February 11, 2017 (UTC) It was agreed upon in a previous thread with multiple staff members. The Everlasting (talk) 04:35, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Pretty much what Ever said. Plus our own Speed pages says "We have generally assumed that the characters' regular reaction or combat speeds are roughly equivalent to their flight speeds, unless this is clearly contradicted." This is pretty much why DBS characters are considered MFTL+ in combat and other similar situations. Ryukama (talk) 04:41, February 11, 2017 this is movement speed/travel speed, not flight speed. the reasoning for that is because you do not need to move limbs, where as here you do. So that isn't the case here. Also this is the highest speed feat in the series done by beginning of series Ryuko contradicting all other movement feats. Ever can you link that thread? i'm curious to see it. LordAizenSama (talk) 04:54, February 11, 2017 (UTC) I have to agree with Aizen on this one. Movement speed is something very different from combat speed. Like for example if Ryuko even ran at half the speed she's placed at for combat than she wouldn't have had any trouble with going to school or being late in general like that one episode where's racing to get to school on time(even with all the obstacles). Unlike let's say the flash or Koro sensei who have been depicted to move long distances at high speeds or have trouble showing or moving at the speeds they fight at. I don't mind if her flight suit movement speed is labeled as the same as her combat speed(cause I believes she's shown to move and fight at similar speeds, but for her ground mode forms she should be specially labeled combat/reaction only for speed.--Grudgeman1706 (talk) 05:33, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Looking at this link here, apparently they separate combat speed and travel speed in this page. However, considering that Ryuko is much, much stronger in her Kisaragi form compared to her first form, I think Ryuko's speed should be labeled as: *Ryuko's speed 1st form Life Fiber Synchronize = Massively Hypersonic+ reactions/combat speed *Ryuko Kisaragi Form = At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher *This is because both of Ryuko's combat and travel speed are calculated to be MHS+ in her Kisaragi form, in which case, Ryuko's overall speed would be MHS+ in this case. *This is also because we have no proof that Ryuko can run/travel at MHS+ speeds in her 1st form Life Fiber Synchronize (only combat speed would apply in this case.) --Lina Shields (talk) 05:35, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Well Ryuko has also shown capable of tackling people of comparable reactions and running towards around people fast enough to evade them. And I believe this is a standard as Ever was saying. But I'm fine with a distinction if most agree I guess. However using the fact that she had a difficult time getting to school during an episode where the entire premise was that Ryuko didn't have Senketsu and had no access to any of his enhancements, to judge the ratings of her forms when she is empowered by like him Grudge is suggesting is absolutely ridiculous. Are we now going to rate Christopher Reeve Superman 10-B due to the time he lost his powers and got beat up by a trucker? Ryukama (talk) 05:40, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Lol it's been a long time since I saw the episode, I thought she had her suit for some reason. But still I stand for my opinion, but I just wanted to say bad example there on my part --Grudgeman1706 (talk) 05:48, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Well one of the main plots of the episode is precisely Mako's family trying to get to Ryuko and give her Senketsu. Please don't use that episode to argue with if you haven't seen it in a long time don't know its basic premise. But anyways like I said she managed to run behind Nui's back faster than she was able to react to her. And one of her methods for winning was literally running a in circles fast enough for Hoka to have trouble tracking her. I doubt that her running is that much slower than her fighting and combat speed, especially to a "she has trouble getting to school" degree. But I guess if it comes down to it I don't mind some separation made all that much. Ryukama (talk) 05:54, February 11, 2017 (UTC) We do tend to make a massive distinction between combat speed and travel/running speed, yes. Antvasima (talk) 09:21, February 11, 2017 (UTC) @Ant Alright. I guess there was some misunderstanding with that thread then. But when someone can run faster than said characters can see or react to. When their stradegy for winning a fight is to run around in circles so fast that the person has difficulty keeping track of her movements. And when they've tagged people simply by running straight at them. Then I think is such a case it's reasonable to say the running speed is somewhat remotely comparable to combat speed. I mean if we were to go with "she can't get to school on time" like Grudge was saying, she'd literally be frozen in time to these characters whenever she runs. Yet it's the opposite. She can tag or even blitz them with her running. I'm fine with whatever you decide of course but I feel that it's been shown her running is somewhat comparable to combat speed. Ryukama (talk) 06:20, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Well, I am not familiar with this setting, but for Marvel and DC comicbook characters, their running speeds tend to be comparatively extremely low compared to the attacks that they can react to. Antvasima (talk) 11:49, February 11, 2017 (UTC)